


not sidekicks

by hotkniife



Series: not another stucky fic aka mcu rare pairs [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotkniife/pseuds/hotkniife
Summary: “You know Tony called me hissidekickonce?”Sam’s face tilts into an expression of disbelief. “He didnot.”Somehow in their frequent post-coital pillow talk, Rhodey and Sam always found themselves working Stark into conversation. Maybe getting fucked by the Falcon himself just reminded Rhodey of all the times he’d been fucked over, colloquially speaking, by the guy he claimed responsibility over for more than half their damned lives.Fuckin’ Tony, man.





	not sidekicks

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the inaugural entry of my collection of rare MCU pairs, which will almost certainly always be m/m and smutty in nature. why? because i'm a horny contrarian and if nobody else is gonna scratch this itch of mine, then it may as well be me!
> 
> (set sometime between _Age of Ultron_ and _Civil War_)

* * *

**not sidekicks**

“You know Tony called me his _ sidekick _once?”

Sam’s face tilts into an expression of disbelief. “He did _ not. _”

Somehow in their frequent post-coital pillow talk, Rhodey and Sam always found themselves working Stark into conversation. Maybe getting fucked by the Falcon himself just reminded Rhodey of all the times he’d been _ fucked over_, colloquially speaking, by the guy he claimed responsibility over for more than half their damned lives. _ Fuckin’ Tony, man. _

“It’s not _ that _ surprising, is it?” Rhodey chuckles. “Look, I love the guy, I do. He’s like a brother to me. But sometimes his pompous ass just makes me wanna—” he says, finishing his sentence with a firm punch into his hand. 

“Yeah, now that you mention it, I can’t say I’m _ that _ surprised,” Sam sighs, plopping on his back. “I won’t lie, I think I _ probably _ got it better than you with my guy.”

Rhodey lowers his head down onto Sam’s chest, reaching over his lover’s wide chest to hold him with just the right amount of clinginess. “So you’re saying Steve really _ is _ the perfect guy in America? C’mon, you can tell me if he’s, like, _ kinda _ racist…”

The thought of it alone is enough to elicit a hearty roar of a laugh out of Sam. “Unfortunately, _ yes, _ he really is the Boy Scout we all think he is. It’s actually kind of embarrassing sometimes. A little while after we started working together, we went out for drinks and I was vibing hard with this one guy there—”

“This was _ before _ me, right?”

“_Yes, _ it was before you, _ War Machine,” _ Sam confirms, pressing a kiss to Rhodey’s forehead. “Anyway, like I was saying, he wanted to be my wingman, right?”

“The _ Falcon’s _ wingman–”

“Will you let me finish my goddamn story, Jay?”

“Sorry, sorry. Continue.”

“So this guy and I start checking each other out. He’s across the bar from us, but I could _ tell _ he wanted to get with me. Clearly Steve noticed this as well, so he _ went up _ to the guy—”

“_No.” _

“Apparently Steve said to him: _ Y’know, you should go talk to my friend Sam over there. He’s been single for a while and I think he’s really interested in you. He’s a total catch; served time in the Air Force _ ** _and_ ** _ the National Guard, works at the VA now…” _

Rhodey is practically on the edge of his seat — or rather, Sam’s muscular chest. “_ And?” _

“Turns out he was _ actually _ checking out Steve instead of me,” Sam laments. “Now, again, I’m just telling you what Steve told me, but _ apparently _ this guy said he’s not really into black guys—”

“That _ motherfucker.” _

“To which Steve said back to him: _ Not cool, pal. It’s the 21st century. You should re-examine your biases and open your mind to other possibilities. _And then we headed out and went for Pad Thai.”

Rhodey is flummoxed. “I can’t tell if that makes me like him _ more _ or _ less.” _

“Steve is a good guy,” sighs Sam. “Like, genuinely good. I’ve never met anybody like him. Especially considering he’s from, like, Medieval times…”

“To be fair, Tony and myself may as well be that old at this point…”

“To be _ fair, _ I don’t know if an old dude could withstand the pounding I just gave you twenty minutes ago,” Sam purrs, pulling Rhodey into a lazy, lingering kiss, their tongues grazing one another just close enough to taste the other’s. Tony may have been the one who had a reputation for being a lothario, but Rhodey was no slouch himself. 

Rhodey enjoys Sam’s mouth on his for a few moments longer before finally pulling away for compulsory breath. “I dunno, Sammy. I think we should test that hypothesis again,” he decides, reaching down to Sam’s half-hard cock, clearly restimulated from that last kiss. He takes it upon himself to pump his lover back to a full erection, which —thankfully— doesn’t take very long. Sam’s dick was deceivingly big, long and thick with a perfect mushroom head that currently glistened with slick pre-come drooling out of the slit. 

“Looks like we won’t be needing lube,” Rhodey teases, meeting Sam’s pouty lips once more before mounting his younger lover, settling his haunches on either side of that impressive physique he got to claim as his. “You ready for this ass again, _ Falcon?” _

“I _ stay _ ready, _ Colonel Rhodes _…” And with that, Rhodey starts sinking down on Sam’s tall, proud cock. 

No matter how many times they fucked, it somehow always felt simultaneously like the first time, but also achingly familiar — at least, the momentary pain that followed the initial breach felt that way. But Rhodey knew his body well enough to recognize that pleasure would only come after the pain, just as all good things in life did. So he fights through the discomfort, feeling his own cock reaching similar hardness as the sensation travels up his spine and then back down to his dick, settled perfectly against Sam’s defined abs. 

Within seconds, he sets a steady pace that Sam eases into perfectly, thrusting his hips up every time Rhodey makes his downward stroke. “Think I still got it?” Rhodey huffs, gritting through gritted teeth that attempts to turn itself into a knowing stroke.

“Oh, you’re _ getting it _alright, baby,” Sam returns, his hands settled so tightly as Rhodey’s hips that the older man can practically feel welts forming – but that’s alright with him. He likes bearing marks that only Sam can see. Reminds him of their mutual ownership of one another. For all the sidekick talk, Rhodey knows Tony isn’t his boss, or his master. If he’s anybody’s sidekick, it’s Sam’s – and vice-versa. They were equal partners in this relationship, plain and simple. 

Surprisingly (or not, given Rhodey’s unlikely tightness mere minutes after they finished having sex before) it’s Sam who’s the first to start cracking, and his thrusts grow broken, more erratic. “Gonna make me come again, Jay,” he warns, looking up at Rhodey in his dark, beautiful eyes. “Gonna fuckin’ blow my load—”

“Already?” Rhodey smirks. “Maybe _ you’re _ the old man here, babe.”

Not willing to let himself be _ emasculated _ like this, Sam feels a surge of testosterone course through him, his competitive nature kicking in at the most opportune moment. “Oh, it’s _ on, _ gramps.” Without warning, Sam pulls out of Rhodey with a comical _ pop _ and throws him onto his front, pulling up behind him and reinserting himself into his lover’s tight ass, prompting an animalistic grunt out of the other. His steady pace from earlier turns more rigorous; like he was digging for goddamn gold inside Rhodey. If he wasn’t sweating before, he sure is now, and Rhodey isn’t dissimilar in that regard. This was a hard, fast, _ athletic _ pounding. The kind Rhodey _ loved. _

“Sam, gonna—” Rhodey can’t even finish getting out his words before he sees white and comes, blasting his stringy load on the bed below them. Feeling the constriction on his own cocks brings Sam to the same place, and without a further word, he’s soon spent inside Rhodey’s pliant ass, slowing back down to a crawl. He pumps a few more times until his cock is back to its default softness, pulling out and watching as his seed dribbles out of Rhodey’s used, puffy hole. 

Sam reaches around Rhodey, holding themselves up by the latter’s chest, turning Rhodey’s face around to meet in an exhausted kiss. They stay like that for a few more breaths, and then Rhodey collapses face-first, with Sam falling atop him not much longer after. They’re silent, until—

“Why is it always _ my _ dumb ass who lands on the wet spot?”

Sam kisses his neck and falls onto his side, pulling Rhodey down with him. “Too busy staying dickmatized, I guess.” Rhodey can’t fight him on that one. 


End file.
